What goes around comes around
by Sunflower62
Summary: Steve is human after all.


Hope everyone had a good festive season and that the year is treating everyone kindly so far. All mistakes are my own and I apologise in advance ! Please let me know what you think.

H 5 0 - H 5 0 - H 5 0

It's been a slow week at HQ and the 4 members of the elite squad had to find other ways to amuse themselves till some idiot tried something on the island and their help was required. Kono was checking out where the best surf was, Chin was installing new tracking devices on everyone's phone, Steve was checking out the latest edition of Guns and Ammo and Danny was watching his partner intently. Things have been off with Steve for a while and today was as good a day as any to get behind the mystery.

Everyone knows that Steve sometimes forgets to eat or that when he does eat he is the reincarnation of a cave man. Apparently eating manners wasn't high on the list of courses taught in the Navy. Eating like a human apparently doesn't qualifiy as a necessary skill Danny thought to himself as he continued to stare.

They had all been out for a bite to eat last night and everyone but Steve tucked into their meals. When asked he said that he had a big lunch and wasn't hungry yet. No one had been with him around lunch time so they couldn't verify if that was true or not. Just shrugging their shoulders they merrily continued with their respective meals.

Chin brought in fresh croissants for breakfast and Kono made fresh coffee. It was the one treat that Steve allowed himself and once again he came up with an excuse of already having had breakfast after his morning swim. That set off the warning bells for Danny and this is what lead to him watching Steve like a hawk all morning.

Through the glass walls he could see Steve rubbing his jaw, just like he rubbed his forehead when he had a headache. Steve wasn't one to admit to any physical ailments and it was obvious that he was trying to hide something. The rubbing of the jaw made the penny drop for Danny. That is exactly what his friend Dante did when his wisdom teeth was coming in and that proved to be a painful experience, he needed them removed in the end.

"The bloody idiot" Danny thought to himself as he marched into Steve's office ready to grab the man by the collar and drag him to Doctor Lake's surgery. Those teeth were coming out, if he wanted to or not !

"Even your Neaderthal forefathers knew when to consult their medicine man you idiot." Danny said as he burst into Steve's office.

"Excuse me?" came the reply from a startled Steve. The pain in his jaw momentarily forgotten.

"We live in the 21st century Steven! There is no need for you to suffer like this ! Unlike your forefathers we have the use of modern medicine. You don't have to chew on a piece of bark or a rock ! We now have nice drugs, kind nurses and doctors. Either you come willingly with me to see Dr Lake or I drag you there by force. If I have to stare at your pathetic ass for one more day I might just put you out of your mysery myself. Now get up and come with me."

"I don't know what you're talking about Danny. There is nothing wrong with my teeth thank you very much."

"Nothing wrong ! You haven't had any solid foods in days. You think we are that dumb that you could carry on with your excuse of already having eaten various meals when we tried to get you to eat. How dumb do you think we are. You don't want to insult me like my friend !You tried that excuse once to many and that made me suspicious ! I've been keeping an eye on you all morning. It's obvious that something in that mouth of yours is bothering you. Considering your age and the fact that you already lost your baby teeth the logical conclussion is your wisdom teeth. Heaven knows, it's not like you are going to use them, your tendency to barge into situations without thinking and back up and all sorts of things, shows that they might as well come out. Now come on. You don't want me to get Kono in here. You know she will make you go see Dr Lake. That girl has ways and means and immunity from the Governor and she is not scared to use it, so you'd better come along partner !"

Begrudingly Steve gets up and goes with Danny. If truth be told he is glad that he now has a way to get this problem taken care of. He didn't want to admit anything to the team. He doesn't do the sick thing and all the sympathy that goes with it. He now has a team who cares and that still takes some getting used to.

So this is how they all find themselves back in Room 122 at Queens Medical Centre. Doctor Lake had one look at Steve's wisdom teeth and the operation was scheduled for the same day. A good thing the Seal hadn's had anything to eat then. Danny was pacing up and down waiting for Steve to be returned to his room. He had sent Chin and Kono back to the office to take of things there with a promise that he will call as soon as Steve is back in his room. A nurse had been to see him to tell him everything went well and that Steve was still in recovery but he will be moved back to his room soon.

Moving to the window Danny answers his ringing phone. "Of course you can come and see Uncle Steve after school Monkey. Just remember he might still be a little bit groggy after all the medicine they gave him to make him sleep, so he might not be the best company."

"Kind of like you were Danno after you had your tonsils removed ? You thought there were flying faeries, unicorns and elves in the room. Do you think they will come and see Uncle Steve as well to make sure that he is better?" comes the innocent reply from Grace.

Danny cringes thinking back to his little episode after having his tonsils removed. Luckily it was only Steve and Grace in the room. Had the rest of the Ohana been around he would never live it down. Once Kono started teasing it was near impossible for her to stop.

"Remember Monkey, we said that we would never mention the faeries, unicorns and elves again ! It's a secret between the 3 of us."

"I promise Danno, I won't mention it to anyone. Do you think I could bring Uncle Steve a care package as well ?"

"I'm sure he would love that Monkey. Just remember no hard candy or treats. He won't be able to eat solid food for a while. Now enjoy your day at school and we will see you later on. Remember Danno loves you."

As he puts the phone back in his pocket a nurse and a orderly pushes Steve back into the room. "There you go Commander. Back in your room with your friend." The nurse positions Steve in his bed, makes sure his IV is clear of any twists and adjusts the oxygen under his nose."

"He has been a bit emotional in recovery." she informs Danny. "He needs to know that someone is with him. You are welcome to hold his hand and talk to him. That seems to calm him down. Don't be surprised though if he starts to cry. Anasthesia affects everyone differently and it looks like the Commander is a bit more emotional than the normal patient. Just press the button if you need anything."

Sitting down with his hand in his friends left hand Danny stares at the strong man in the bed. He looks so vulnerable and not a wrinkle in sight on his forhead. As if he doesn't have a care in the world. He wonders how long it has been since the man had an uninterrupted night's sleep. He always seems to be in motion, even when resting. He has seen that restlessness to often when they crashed in the office during a tough case.

"Danny ?" The detective is startled from his thoughts. "Yeah buddy i'm here. How are you doing ?"

"I want my piggy" comes the whiny reply from Steve. Confused Danny stares at Steve, not sure what to do with that piece of information ! "Danny I need Bubblegum, please go and find him. He will be lonely when I'm not home in time. Bubblegum isn't used to being on his own." Steve silently cries with tears streaming down his face.

"It's okay Steve, it's okay. Just relax. Kono is on her way here, I will ask her to stop off at your place and make sure that Bubblegum is doing fine. Just close your eyes and get some rest. You will feel better soon." Standing over his partner he strokes his head till he falls asleep again.

"Bubblegum doesn't like to be alone, he is afraid of thunder..." and Steve never finishes the sentence. Drifting off to sleep again while holding tightly onto Danny's hand.

"So this is what you must have been like as a little boy." Danny mutters to Steve as he sleeps. The restlessness having returned to his body. The drugs must be wearing off and the adult Steve must be lingering under the surface again.

"Danno ! School is out." Grace shouts as she bursts into the hospital room. "I'm here to help you take care of Uncle Steve." She rushed to Steve's bed, ready to take a flying leap to sit next to him. Danny catches her and gently lets her down next to the still sleeping man.

"Careful Monkey, he is still sleeping."

Turning her head to the side she stares and inspects the man from top to toe. "Why is he crying Danno? Did they not give him medicine to make him feel better? Where is the button. We must press it so that the nurse can come and give him medicine. I don't like seeing Uncle Steve hurting." Just as she is about to push the button Danny takes it from her, picks her up and sits on the chair next to the bed.

"I promise Monkey Uncle Steve is not hurting. He is just sleeping deeply and he is dreaming of when he was a little boy. He is missing his stuffed pig, Bubblegum. We just have to talk quietly with him and let him understand that he is not alone. He is going to be fine as soon as all the drugs are out of his system. We just have to wait a little bit."

"I brought Mr Snappy Danno. Do you think he will cuddle with Mr Snappy instead of Bubblegum to make him feel better. He is welcome to keep Mr Snappy until he feels better."

"That is a wonderful idea Grace. Why don't you and Mr Snappy sit on the bed with Steve and let him know that you nearby." Cuddled close to Steve and Mr Snappy, Grace soon falls asleep with her arm around the Seal. Mr Snappy is tucked under Steve's chin and he seems to have a death grip on it. Obviously he is not going to let go of the stuffed elephant anytime soon. The closeness of the little girl and the stuffed animal lulls him into a peaceful and quiet sleep. The sort that heals the body and mind.

Danny sits quietly by the bed, contemplating the last couple of hours and waiting patiently for the duo to wake up from their afternoon nap. He had planned to take the mickey out of Steve for wanting his Bubblegum but seeing the Seal so quiet and at peace makes him rethink his strategy. He has never seen Steve as vulnerable and so much like a little boy wanting nothing in the world but to know that he is save and loved. There will be time for teasing later on but for now they have to get their fearless leader back to health and eating all those trea bark and proteins bars.


End file.
